To meet pollution control requirements, a number of processes have been proposed and utilized for the desulfurization of stack gases. In particular, wet-lime or wet-limestone vapor scrubbing systems are commonly used for removing sulfur oxides (SO.sub.x) from effluents. These processes have many undesirable features, such as high cost and disposal problems. The invention seeks to overcome these deficiencies.